


Beyond the Reef

by Garpie64



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe -Mer, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Everyone else are reef fish, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MerMay, Mpreg, Slade and Jason are based on whales, Top Slade Wilson, Weird Biology, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: ~My contribution to MerMay~Jason grew up here on the reef, but this was not where he was born. This was not where he belonged. With every passing season, his desire to find his own kind, to mate, and roam the open waters grows stronger. Instinct war with his mind, two sides pushing and pulling. It all ends with Jason moping on the edge of the reef staring longingly out.Until a stranger appears from the deep blue and opens a whole new possibility.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435828
Comments: 47
Kudos: 357
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Beyond the Reef

Another day dawned to calm waters on the reef. Waves crashed above, their currents gently washing over the corals and anemones. Sealife was out in abundance. Fish of bright colors and dazzling designs went about feeding and surviving another day. Storms had been light of recent marking the change of seasons. Without the battering surges that would harm young, the mers that populated the expansive reef were in a frenzy. The breeding season had come. The usual exotic colors had exploded into vibrant displays. Sires flared out their vibrant fins and performed such flashy shows. Dames equally riled squabbled over the best nesting sites for their eggs.

The reef had become a hectic mess of energy and tension. It was all too much for Jason. All the activity and screeching spiked his anxiety made worse by the hormonal influx heat brought him. However, his instincts didn’t drive him to nest. The chaotic displays didn’t interest him. He wasn’t like the mer that called the reef home. Instinct for him drove him to find security in a quiet peaceful place. He held no desire to join in on the mayhem. Like most things, he preferred things slower and sweeter. Wild displays didn’t attract him, but gentle touch drew him in. He’ll never understand how his brothers and father could spend so much energy and jump from mate to mate. Just watching left him exhausted.

But then, Jason hadn’t been born on the reef. He did not have their colors or their delicate fins and tails. Nothing much about Jason matched the exotic features of the reef mers. While his family bore refined features made fragile and beautiful, Jason’s features were far sturdier, stronger. His tail was not thin or made of fins so frail they could tear if caught. Instead, it was solid muscle bearing two pairs of large thick paddle like fins, one at his waist and one down three quarters of his body. His tail ended in divided flukes that proved powerful when Jason put effort into his swimming. His coloring was bland. Grays and whites painted his tail making it blend into the water. The worst came in his size. Jason had easily outgrown the majority of mers his age and every year he found himself growing even larger.

Nothing about him screamed reef. 

For most of his life, he lived on the reef. It was all he knew from the when a storm washed him onto the reef and Bruce found him trapped among the rock. He grew up among the reef’s culture and still struggled to comprehend. As a young pup, it had baffled him with how stand offish Bruce and the pod had been, how they often warded him off from brushing against them or just reaching out to touch them. Reef mer preferred little touch with their fragile fins. As a grown mer he understood it more, but as a pup it had left him flailing and unsure. The differences between him and his pod grew more apparent as he aged.

That was why after so many failed mating seasons, Jason gave up on finding himself a suitable partner. His body longed for his own pup, but he couldn’t keep up with the mating rituals. The few times one of his friends tried to mate with him had ultimately failed. For as much as Jason tried to be one of the reef mer, he just wasn’t. Watching his friends and family rear their hatchlings hurt too much knowing his own womb laid barren. So for this mating and hatching season, Jason was spending it away from the majority of the frenzy. 

The reef held many rules and laws, but the oldest forbade the waters beyond it’s borders. Beyond its protection laid a vast unknown world full of death and danger. No mer ever left. They lived and died here in these shallow waters. Jason had grown up with the stories of hideous beasts who devoured stray mers. Open water was naturally feared. Jason, however, did not fear the open and that made the reef edge a pleasant sanctuary when he needed solitude. With everyone focused on the mating season, no one would bother him out here.

Laid out over a jutting ledge, Jason pillowed his head on his arms and gazed out into the hazy blue. His tail, partially hanging off the rock, swayed lazily in the current. His moods had been dower in the wake of his self-imposed isolation. There was a deeper longing in him. Thoughts of leaving the reef to find his own kind tempted him. Instinct called for endless blue and yet he remained. For all his instincts called for open waters, his heart kept him anchored to his pod’s home. Maybe one day that longing in his chest would be filled or at least fade away with time.

Huffing, Jason shifted his head on his arms attempting to dissuade his boredom and the melancholy that hounded him. He wished he could go do stupid things with Roy and Kori or mother Damian much to the growing pup’s annoyance. There was nothing out here to entertain him besides the few fish picking at the coral, the shifting blue of the open waters, and the large dark shape moving further out.

Jason blinked then whipped his head back to focus. He couldn’t peer too far out, but the moving shadow was growing larger. Whatever this creature was, it was coming closer. The closer the form came the more Jason could make out. Surprise coursed through him as the torso of a mer took shape with a large powerful tail gliding out behind them. Nothing about the mer looked familiar. Jason pushed himself up from his perch. Something strange bubbled up in his chest, a pull towards this stranger. His claws dug into rock in an effort to restrain himself from leaving the reef. The mer that finally came into view was massive, much larger than any mer Jason had ever seen before.

The strange mer was twice the size of Jason making for an impressive sight with battle scars showing off the mer’s prowess. Strength rolled off him. It was very clear that this mer survived in harsh conditions and thrived. The mer held no fancy colors but instead the same shades of grays and whites that Jason bore on a tail similar to his own.

Realization swept over Jason that he was staring at one of his kind. In all his young life, he had never even heard of another like himself. The feeling sweeping over him now could only be described as Awe. He inhaled sharply when the mer’s one single eye met his gaze. The gaze was curious, interested but gentle. Jason ventured a little closer, but kept a hand on the rock. He couldn’t leave, but the intensity of that gaze made him shiver. A deep rumble vibrated through the water to him.

Jason couldn’t help the soft croon he made in answer that drew the mer closer. Another deep rumble that vibrated Jason down to his bones came from the stranger and again Jason answered this time louder and with more confidence. With that the two began to sing to each other, the stranger’s deep baritone mingling with Jason’s younger lighter voice. Jason had never really made these noises before. Singing wasn’t usually done on the reef. Squabbling and chattering happened, but this deep long singing that flowed through the water never came from the reef.

The older mer came within touching distance. It made Jason hesitate, but the strange warmth beneath his skin and tingling in his belly prompted him to reach out. The older mer allowed the touch, allowed Jason’s hand to lightly touch his chest, fingers finding old scars from other mers. The singing between the two had diminished into quiet hums as the two drew even closer drawn in by the other. The strange mer was so close, close enough that Jason could nearly taste his scent on his tongue as he kept his eyes focused on the faint lines of scars along his chest. He felt heat in his cheeks and just couldn’t bring himself to meet that deep blue eye.

“My name is Slade. What is yours, little thing?” The mer rumbled. A finger wrapped around Jason’s chin and drew his face up.

Jason’s eyes caught on the mer’s and he gulped. “Jason.”

Slade nearly purred, leaning down to scent the little mer and rubbing their cheeks together. The gasp he earned along with the shudder told of a mer deprived of much needed contact. “What is a pretty little thing like you doing on a reef, Jason?”

Jason hummed. “I grew up here. It’s all I know.”

“You smell sad, pet. A reef is no place for one of our kind.” Slade answered. “You reek of heat and despair and longing. You need the open sea.”

Jason pulled back, eyes wide and bright. Slade could see the apprehension and conflict in the young mer’s eyes. Slade gently took his hand and gave a gentle tug to pull the young mer into the open water. He met resistance as clear fear flashed in those teal eyes.

“It’s all right, pet. Just let go.” Slade murmured letting slip yet another deep rumble of song.

Jason scrambled and clung to the rock face. “But, we’re not allowed to leave the reef. It’s not safe.” 

“You’re not meant for the reef, pet. You’re meant for the open water.” Slade cooed. His gentle crooning and fingers massaging Jason’s hand and wrist seemed to be slowly encouraging Jason. “Nothing is going to harm you. I won’t let it.”

A war waged inside Jason. The longing that always lingered inside him strained against Bruce’s voice in his head. Bruce was his brooder, his sire who took him in and cared for him. He couldn’t just ignore everything Bruce taught him, but then Jason wasn’t a reef mer. He was like Slade and Slade seemed so natural in the open. Perhaps he really was meant for the sea. Moving among the coral and rocks was difficult. Jason’s large body wasn’t maneuverable in such a limited space. He couldn’t put full power into his strokes, couldn’t relax. To keep from scraping his body or breaking anything, he had to remain constantly alert. Even then his bulky size and clumsier movement still led to issues. 

The thought of leaving to explore came as a fantasy at times, but he had never seriously entertained the idea. It had been a dream, one he pushed aside because it just wasn’t sensible. It wasn’t safe, but Slade promised to protect him. Slade was still a stranger, an unknown and yet Jason trusted him because Slade was like him. Those fingers that clung to the rock slowly released, claws pulling away from the gouges they made.

With heart beating wildly, Jason allowed himself to be pulled into the open. A few heart racing moments passed before suddenly a giddy feeling overcame him. A little bit of courage went a long way and Slade watched as the young mer darted forward. Jason put power behind his strokes, propelling himself through the water at a speed he had never been able to do before. The glide of water over him felt different in a way. It all felt amazing. Jason closed his eyes as he twisted, feeling how his body reacted to the change and how the water surged around him. It felt so very new.

Jason pushed himself to the full extent. He dove deep twirling into darker water before shooting up. He flipped in the water, the color of his tail flashing in the diluted sunlight. At times, he even propelled himself up, breaching out of the water and gazing up into the bright blue sky and feeling the sun on his skin and the sea spray around him before the ocean swallowed him once again. He did everything he had never been able to do before knowing that just at a glance he would find Slade idly following with his keen eye watching him, but occasionally glancing around for signs of danger.

There was a softness in that gaze that made Jason’s heart flutter. Interest piqued in him. Slade didn’t have the colors or the delicate features and yet Jason could not name another mer more handsome and alluring than this beast from the deep with his heavy scars and dull colors. Bruce had always been there for him, but in a distant way. He kept watch over Jason, but Jason had never had someone focus solely on his safety with such intent. A stirring in his gut brought further warmth to his cheeks. Was this how his kind courted? Was it this intimate thing where two possible mates remained focused on each other and not eyeing several suitors at once? 

The calmness in the older mer contrasted to the chaos and energy of the sires begging for attention from as many dames as they could attract. There was an air of experience and knowledge surrounding him. All of this more subdued peace soothed the anxiety and stress his pod caused in the midst of breeding season.

Jason approached his possible suitor, offering his hand with a tilt of his head. “Swim with me?”

Slade took his hand, fingers gentle as they caressed his skin. He felt warm and welcoming. “Of course, pet.”

Slade pulled Jason close and guided him into what Jason could only describe as a dance. The two moved in near sync. Slade’s hands never left Jason’s skin, roaming up his arms and down his sides bringing chills up his spine. Jason couldn’t take his gaze away from Slade’s. Their eyes remaining locked while they took each step of their dance. Their bodies twirled among the currents. Jason didn’t hold in the soft crooning sounds that wanted to escape when their tails tangled and smooth skin rubbed against his own so much different to the scales of his brothers. When Slade let loose his own deep rumble, Jason couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering shut. An answer once again fell from his lips and from there the two fell into song.

Their voices mingled, perfectly matching each other and that seemed to be the spark Jason’s body needed. The dull heat that kept Jason longing for a mate ignited within him and ye everything felt so natural so good. With a larger suitor at his side singing alongside him in open waters, Jason couldn’t deny that this was what his instincts were missing. This was what the desire inside of him every year wanted, a courting dance with a mate of his own. Excitement rushed up his spine and yet he still felt so tranquil in the arms of his suitor. Their moves slowed and Jason easily turned in Slade’s arms, pressing his nose into the older mer’s throat and pressing his tail to Slade’s own.

“Do you want this, pet? Do you want me as your mate?” Slade murmured into his ear and it felt so very intimate and loving.

Jason whined quietly. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Slade hummed in answer, his tail shifting and those strong flippers hooking with Jason’s fins. Jason hummed quietly when a hand snaked between them, gliding down his belly, past his waist, and down to his slit. The first touch had his body jerking in surprise, but Slade’s hold kept him in place. He did croon comfort, pressing his lips against Jason’s ear as his fingers gently caressed the line of his slit. A few quiet wines fell from his soon to be mate’s lips when the tips of his fingers encouraged his slit to open. If the pup’s naivety before hadn’t clued him in, the firm hesitation in his body’s responses told Slade this boy had never been mated before.

Living on a reef among others of a different kind would explain Jason’s lack of experience. Slade would have to be careful, ensure his mate was prepared to take him. In light of this discovery, he moved slow and gently as his fingers stroked along Jason’s slit, occasionally dipping shallowly into his heat. Jason shuddered in his arms, but didn’t resist or protest Slade’s touch. The younger mer crooned encouragement when Slade pushed his fingers just a little deeper finding the sensitive nub that betrayed Jason’s designation as a brooder. The bundle of super sensitive nerves lit up Jason’s body in static. He gasped out while throwing his head back. His claws bit into Slade’s skin, but Slade simply answered with a soothing purr.

It became a fight to keep his eyes open so Jason didn’t bother. He let the pleasure swallow him whole. Slade continued to abuse that sensitive nub, rubbing in circles with his thumb. His fingers pressed further. It was a testament to his mate’s eagerness with how easily he opened to Slade’s fingers. Jason was tight, but he took Slade’s fingers easily. Despite the needy whines and desperate movements, Slade didn’t budge. He kept his touch light and never pushed further than Jason was prepared to take. 

“Slade,” Jason whined digging his fingers into Slade’s white hair. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it, pet?” Slade smirked. He relished the way Jason’s body clenched around his fingers as he began pumping them deeper. He buried two fingers up to the knuckle while his thumb continued to torment Jason bud. The arm wrapped around Jason’s back flexed, tightening his hold and bringing Jason closer. “Ready for me?”

“Mmm,” Jason bit his lower lip. His tail flexed up. His body asking for more. 

A smile pulled at Slade’s lips and he pulled his hand from his younger mate. Shushing the cry the absence of his fingers brought out, Slade readjusted Jason in his grip. He ducked his head to nip at the soft unmarred skin of his shoulder. It served a bit of a distraction when Slade lined their bodies up and let his already aching cock slide free of its protective sheath. The tip easily found the young mer’s slit taking just a slight shift before sliding into his tight hole.

“Oh!” Jason nearly shouted at the overbearing feeling. Slade hushed him, but Jason couldn’t stop the loud keen falling from his lips. Not when something as thick and long as Slade’s dick continued to stretch him open.

Jason wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected, but whatever this feeling was felt so much better. His claws were on the verge of breaking skin with the tight grip he had on Slade’s shoulders and he no doubt pulled some hair from his scalp. None of that seem to phase the older mer who simply held him as his cock continued to press into him. Slade was big, incredibly big. Jason hadn’t seen the mer’s length, but just from how deep Slade had already gone he knew no reef mer matched. That long slender tip quickly ballooned out into a massive thickness that stretched Jason’s walls. He felt so full, so stuffed with Slade’s cock and yet it kept coming. He could feel just how deep Slade sat, felt the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance of his womb. It was a sharp pinch, one that made him wince, but with Slade petting him and the pleasure of the thick girth stretching him wide he quickly forgot the sensation of Slade piercing his cervix and entering his womb. A wave of euphoria washed over him.

Slade groaned when he felt Jason come alive around him. The younger mer’s channel clamped down around him, walls squeezing his cock and beginning to stroke along it. Firm walls milked along his length making both of them squirm and moan in pleasure. Their bodies remained locked together and their tails swayed lazily to keep them afloat. Occasionally Jason would shudder, his muscles squeezing down on Slade earning a grunt from the older mer as Jason whimpered helplessly. They could both feel it, the pleasure building up. It came like a punch. Slade groaned deep, tightening his grip around Jason, and grinding up into Jason. A flood of cum poured into Jason, Slade’s cock pulsing against his walls and drenching his womb. Jason cried out in response, so overwhelmed by the strange sensation that sent sparks up his spine.

He shuddered, moaning as Slade continued to fill him up to the brim. Jason slumped as much as one could floating in water. He relaxed into Slade’s arms letting out soft moans with his face buried in Slade’s throat. His mind was dizzy. His body shook, occasionally contracting around the cock still spilling inside him. It would be a miracle if Jason didn’t catch from this mating alone.

By the time the flow ebbed away to a few jerking spurts, Jason felt bloated with cum, groaning when he felt Slade slip out of his womb and through the soft walls of his channel. The act was quick and without much fanfare, but Jason felt incredibly settled. A pleased hum singing from the younger mer, he looked like he was glowing and steadily drifting off. 

“Going to pass out on me, pet?” Slade sounded amused, chuckling when he got a lazy nod. Slade slowly rolled them to allow Jason to rest atop him. “All right, pet. I’ve got you.” 

Jason barely registered those words. He just felt a warm tingly feeling course through him, but it wasn’t enough to rouse him and so he simply burrowed into strong arms and drifted off.

A gentle nudge and deep comforting rumble roused Jason from sleep. He groaned, let out a protesting whine to the hands firmly petting his sides and prompting him to rouse. Lips against his ear made him pause.

“Up little one. You’ve slept for quite some time.” That deep voice purred into his ear and it brought shivers down his spine. He didn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face nor did he keep himself from indulging in his mate’s touch.

The joy and weight of that word settled over him. He felt giddy, light. That deep pit existing inside him had been filled with this older more experienced mer guiding him, claiming him, breeding him. He’s gone years waiting for a mate and now he had one. He had a mate.

“Jay,” Slade purred. Fingers scratched through his scalp. There was amusement in the older mer’s tone and a gentleness in his grip. 

Jason hummed and finally cracked opened his eyes to gaze up at his new mate, a giggle threatening to escape him. He had slept well and woken up well rested and safe. He laid draped over his massive lover with every ounce of power very clear in their touch. Jason wouldn’t deny that it gave him a rush to be claimed by such a proven suitor. Slade laughed at the eager little croons falling from his little mer and the wiggle of his tail. It took only one shift to have Jason in position and for the tip of his cock to once more find his slit. His body was ready for Slade this time, open from their first mating only a few hours ago and the heat now aflamed in him.

Jason shuddered at that still new feeling of Slade sliding into him to the hilt. The full feeling was still foreign, still sparked a mix of pleasure and pain up his spine. He laid relaxed over Slade, drifting in the haze of sex and Slade’s hands roaming over his body. Neither paid much attention to their surroundings until a piercing shriek shattered their peaceful moment. Jason jerked away, wincing at the tug of Slade’s cock from his body. Wide bewildered eyes searched the surrounding waters unable to find the threat when a small lithe body barreled into him.

He knew those small arms wrapping around his neck immediately. Damian must have slipped away from the pod and tracked his scent to the edge of the reef. With the adults of the pod focused on mating and brooding, it would be too easy for Damian to escape notice. Jason was usually the one keeping track of him.

The young pup wrapped himself around Jason, arms clinging to his neck and tail attempting to circle his waist. Jason blinked in surprise when Damian turned to hiss in warning at Slade. The stench of distress wafted off the pup and called to Jason. Responding in kind to Damian’s brash fear fueled show, Jason wrapped him up in his arms, cooing gently to shush the pup to which he’s become a surrogate mother. The initial rush of anger and annoyance at being disrupted and then barred from his new mate soothed with the sight of his mate mothering a pup. It was not a pup of their own, but the show of maternal instincts now only solidified Slade’s belief that Jason would make a good mother. Still, his instincts itched at a stranger keeping him away from his mate.

Keeping his attention on Damian and his efforts of settling the upset pup, Jason occasionally glanced to his mate holding himself back, but still fairly tense. Slade’s ability to restrain the obvious desire to come to his mate in the face of a situation desiring more delicate handling. 

“Damian, what are you doing out here?” Jason questioned once he had the pup eased and back on the reef with Slade at his back.

“You were gone for longer than usual and no one was going to come looking for you!” Damian answers defiant and as if him leaving reef was justified.

“Oh, Dami.” Jason murmured. He cupped the pup’s still chubby cheeks and scented over Damian’s head and hair. Damian of course resisted with an indignant sputter. “You shouldn’t have left the pod. It’s dangerous for a pup like you.”

“And what about you!” Damian squeaked, eyes darting over to Slade with clear childish jealousy and anger. “You’re going to leave!”

“What?”

“Aren’t you!” Damian pulled away from Jason’s grip, flustered and once more upset but this time for a different reason. “You’ve found a mate now and you’re not going to stay.”

“Dami,” Jason’s attempt to reach him were rebuffed much to Jason’s dismay.

“Aren’t you? You’re going to have your own pups and leave us behind. You don’t need us anymore. You don’t need me.” 

Jason watched as Damian’s cheeks color and his eyes grow puffy, a mark of tears when the sea water washed them away. Damian was far past the age where reef mers were to be on their own no longer coddled by their parents. Despite that, Jason still once more pulled him into his arms. “Oh Damian, aren’t you always telling me that you don’t need me anymore? That you’re a grown mer now and don’t need a brooder?”

Thin arms once more wrapped around his waist. “I don’t need you. The others do.”

Jason hummed, a light laugh on his lips. He looked over his shoulder to Slade, earning the strength he needed from his mate’s encouraging nod. With a delicate sigh, he turned back to Damian putting some space between them to look Damian in the eye.

“You know I was not born on the reef. I am not a reef mer. The open waters which sentence death for you and the pod, call to me. I am home in them while you are home here among the corals and anemones. That is something neither of us can deny.” Jason began. “Regardless of what happens, you and the pod will forever remain my pod, family.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Damian whined.

“I know. I know.” The young mer looked once more to his mate. “I need to speak with Bruce. We all do.”

Slade followed after the pair deeper into the reef secretly amused at the reactions he garnered. The much smaller, much more feeble mers balked at the sight of his mass carefully maneuvering the tight space. Some screeched and dove for their hiding spaces. Others hissed at him, but Slade remained unaffected as he followed Jason to the nesting ground his pod claimed.

The mer that rushes him is surprisingly larger and dull colored for a reef dweller, but still held the very distinctive features. The rush of no doubt an attack halted when Jason moved into the mer’s path, placing a hand on his brooder’s chest and blocking Slade from view. Slade held back the pleased croon to have his mate defending him. It would upset the already on edge pod now watching them closely. He could feel the eyes of Jason’s brothers glaring him down. Glancing at the colorful mers, he could see them puffing up. 

“Bruce, calm down.” Jason urged, both hands keeping his brooder from going after his mate.

Those furious dark coals for eyes flicked to Jason’s where they cooled into something more compassionate. “What are you doing with that brute?”

“Bruce, please.” Jason’s voice was gentle, yet strong. It held that same maternal tone all in the family had long become accustom to and obeyed. “He’s one of my kind and more importantly he’s my mate. I expect you give him as much respect as my brother’s mates.”

The news sends a shock down Bruce’s body making the normal stoic mer loose a bit of his normal mask. Jason watched the shock and revelation roll over his brooder’s features before settling into what Jason could only describe as his interrogation face. 

“Your mate?” Bruce demanded more than questioned.

“Yes,” 

“And what are your plans?” 

Jason swallowed and looked up at Bruce. The unsure look in his young face further softens the hard features of Bruce’s face. Instead of holding himself back and remaining the ever pragmatic pod leader, Bruce embraced his roll as brooder. His hand came up to tangle in Jason’s thicker locks and pulled him forward. It was a rare show of affection and one Bruce learned solely from Jason when Bruce pressed their foreheads together.

“I remember when you were washed up on the reef. You were a tiny thing, battered by a storm and trapped. You trusted no one, but became a little spitfire.” Bruce whispered. “You may have been raised on this reef, but you were born to the open ocean. It’s where you belong.”

Jason pulled away surprise on his face with Bruce’s easy acceptance. It was not something his brooder was known for. Bruce was known for denying the wants of the pod in order to protect them. He rarely agrees so easily. “B?”

Bruce hummed in answer before pulling away from Jason and meeting Slade with a strong gaze, but calmer demeanor. “I will only allow Jason to go with you if you swear to protect him and his future pups.”

Slade was quiet for a moment as he accessed Bruce. Respect between the two settled and Slade nodded. “I will protect your son and my mate with all I have. Our future pups will know no hardship.”

Bruce nodded, looking back to Jason. He squeezed his grip on Jason’s hair once more pressing their foreheads together. “Be well, pup.”

“I’ll miss you, B.” Jason answered pressing into that rare affection.

Bruce grunted before quickly being shoved aside for Jason’s brothers and sisters to say their own goodbyes. It’s a mess of energy, words, and touch. Jason laughs when Dick hugs him tight and grins bright when Tim and Damian bicker throughout their goodbyes. Duke is more subdued, a large grin and touch of their palms. Cass and Steph barrel into him with chatter of how they’ll miss him and his promise to visit. Alfred was difficult as the oldest mer breaks his stoic proper manners to wrap Jason in a hug.

Pulling away from his pod’s affections proved difficult. He watches them longingly while moving away. Slade bumped against him, their tails rubbing over each other.

“This doesn’t have to be a permanent goodbye, pet. You can see them again. There are no barriers in the ocean.” Slade assured. 

Jason tucked his head beneath Slade’s chin and relaxes in the vibration of Slade’s song. When they reach the edge of the reef, Jason didn’t hesitate. He allows his older more experienced mate to guide him from his old home and into the unknown.

~ ~ ~

Life without the oddest of their pod took time to get use to for Bruce’s family. Many times they turn to the affection of a pod member that was no longer there. It took some time with more responsibilities falling upon those left behind, but the pod would continue on even with the longing for Jason still there. 

Bruce couldn’t help but worry for the pup he raised. He couldn’t help but picture that tiny thing hiding wounded among colorful coral colonies and wonder where he was now. The unknown waters beyond his domain were out of his control and knowledge. Anything could happen and he could never know. All he could do was rely on some strange mer to be strong enough and experienced enough to protect his son.

When those fears and thoughts come to a head, Bruce finds himself at the edge of his world. It is the spot his second son once took refuge when life became a little too chaotic. It was an admittedly pleasant spot to seek solace. Here away from the chatter, energy, and squabbling, there was nothing but peace. Bruce could still see shadows of his son in this place. A few fish lingered on the edge drifting in the gentle current flowing over the rocks. Out beyond the drop off laid a deep blue with little else but the light rays of the sun to break it up. 

Today, something else broke the blue wall. A shadow moved and caught Bruce’s eye. Alarm sparked through him as he readied himself to deal with a possible threat. The small shadow grew larger, gaining shape as it approached. Behind it sat another shadow spiking Bruce’s caution further until a song carried over the open and Bruce felt his body still. He knew that voice and he knew that face when it emerged from the haze.

Bruce gave no care to the laws of the reef as he sprinted forward to meet a son he hadn’t seen in over a year. The happiness in the young face that met him warmed his heart and he nearly barreled into his young son, image be damned when he caught sight of something precious cradled in his pup’s arms. Once more Bruce froze, but a new happy giddiness coursed through him at the sight of the infant in his son’s arms. The little girl bore a mix of her dame and sire’s hair sporting a near-perfect divide of black and white, but it was Jason’s green eyes looking up at Bruce. 

“We named her Lily.” Jason informed, smiling when Bruce’s awed gaze met his. “I wanted her to know her grandfather.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
